Heartache Jazz
by Cecilia has a pen
Summary: Based on a dream i had, Edward never returned in New moon, now 100 years later, Edward still miserable, and Alice broke up with Jasper. this is life for jasper as he struggles to get over her.Will he ever get over her?....sorry if its crap.
1. Life as it is

**Basically, I had a dream where, Edward never returned to Bella in new moon, also where Jasper and Alice broke up (for a reason I have not decided yet) and then a few years later Alice hooked up with a new guy. It wouldn't leave my head so I decided to write it up. I understand it's quite random. My dream happened in the middle so I had to make up the rest.  
Sorry if its crap. So…ta-dah! J.P.O.V. disclaimer: I own nothing-just the hands I wrote this with. Everything else belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer

* * *

**

It had been 100 years since, we left forks. It has been 100 years since we left Bella. It has  
been 100 years since we have all been …'different'. I couldn't really explain what happened.  
Edward has been numb, detached, suffering from heartache. Esme was constantly worried  
and sad-one her son was miserable, and she had lost a daughter in a way. Carlisle, Emmet,  
myself and even Rosalie, have missed Bella terribly, she's probably dead now. And Alice…it  
hurts to even say her name now, she was sad, Bella was her best friend. Alice missed her  
more than us-not as much as Edward though- she was a sister to her-to all of us. We tried to  
get on like before but it wasn't working well.

Then Alice broke up with me.

It hurt so much, I felt what Edward had been feeling, and I felt as if another part of me had  
been ripped away. My sun had been taken away from me. Life itself is meaningless, with out  
her. I still love her. How could I not? How can I not love a creature as perfect as her? I'm in  
love with someone who isn't in love with me.

I was still with the Cullens; I had my own room now. I could have gone my own way, but my  
instincts told me to stay with them, also they are my family now.  
I went to the lounge where Emmet, Esme and Edward were sitting on the white couches.  
Emmet was playing a video game, with Esme and Edward watching.

"Hey Jasper" Emmet said, not taking his eyes of the TV.

"Hey guys,"

"Jasper, how are you?" Esme asked. She meant how I was dealing with my heartache.

"I've been okay" I glumly answered.

She smiled apologetically. I sat next to Edward and sent him some more cheerful waves.

"Thank you Jasper," Edward said. He didn't talk much, not after we left Forks. I missed  
Bella she made Edward so happy. She was a sister to me. I felt so horrible after what I did.  
"Not your fault Jasper" Edward said glumly, his eyes on the floor.

Rosalie strolled gracefully down the stairs, she saw me and smiled "Hello Jasper."

"Hello Rosalie" I greeted as she sat next to Emmet, she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
I looked at the screen, and smiled after seeing him start to loose in his game. Lust was rolling  
of him. _Get a room _I thought to myself. I saw Edward smile a faint smile after hearing me, I  
chuckled quietly.

I heard giggles coming from upstairs. I suddenly stopped and growled quietly. Every one  
stopped and looked at me, knowing they heard it. I stood up angrily, still growling.

"Let's go hunting" I heard Edward say to me. I nodded and ran out of the door. Edward slowly caught up with me. I didn't stop;  
I carried on running when a sweet smell hit me.  
I let my instincts take over me, and ran after the animal, not caring what it was. I leaped on a  
deer, broke its neck and bit it. I rose and wiped the blood around my mouth with the back of  
my hand. I walked over to Edward and sat down next to him.

"Sorry Jasper," he simply said.

I sighed.

Alice.  
The reason I ran out the house, was because of her and her new…_love_. I felt like crying  
at that word. I buried my head in my hands and exhaled uneasily.  
I'm a wreck, I love someone who loves some one else! I thought we were the other half of  
each other then she broke up with me. That's the point in breathing when I can't have her? I  
don't need _air_ like I need _her_. I heard sobbing only when Edward put his hand on my  
shoulder, in a comforting gesture, did I know _I_ was the one crying.  
"I'm pathetic! I still love her! I can't stop thinking about her. I want to be with her, and the  
funny thing is that she doesn't. She couldn't care less. She loves that…that…" I couldn't finish  
that sentence, instead I brought on by another round of dry sobbs.

"I know I'm sorry Jasper" he said. He took his hand off my shoulder and placed them on his  
knees. He felt pity for me and the heartache that never felt him. After a moment of silence Edward rose and I followed.

"we should get back now" I nodded and ran back to the house.

* * *

**I realise it's quite short but...oh well. I also need a reason why she broke up with him. help? anyome?**


	2. Eric

**chapter two!-  
oh and sorry i forgot to mention that they are in washington-but i can't decide where so..use your imagination.****disclaimer: i don't own the characters, or the books created by the wonderful stephanie meyer**

* * *

As soon as I walked through the door I saw Alice and him. Before I knew what I was doing I ran to the kitchen before anyone noticed. Esme came in with a sorry expression on her face. So _she_ noticed then. Mom radar Carlisle called it.

"Jasper" was all she said.

I nodded then looked down at the floor. "I'm going to have a shower," I said quietly.

I walked through the lounge, were every one was, and at human pace ran up to the stairs to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and climbed into the shower. The hot water beating on my cold skin was relaxing. Closing my eyes I let the water rinse through my silky long blond hair. I heard quiet knock at the door. My eyes snapped open. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Dripping wet I opened the door to find an angel. Alice stood there looking at her delicate hands.

"Yes?" I asked.

She lifted her gaze to face, "I left something in the bathroom."

I moved aside, to let her pass, before she noticed, her eyes lingered on my body. I suddenly felt self-conscious and cleared my throat. She shook her head, walked in, grabbed her hair brush and quickly walked out. I watched as she walked away. When she started dating someone else, I found it too painful to listen to her emotions, when she felt lust, happiness…love; I had decided to stop altogether.  
Sighing I walked to my room. My room was between Emmet's and Rosalie's and Carlisle and Esme's on the second floor. I looked at my burgundy colored walls, on the wall a hanging a picture of a forest. I swiftly dressed and sat on my white couch. I stayed in my room for about an hour, just staring at the walls thinking of her.  
I pulled my black laptop from my desk and did some research. It didn't help. I had about 30 minutes until we had to go to school.

I packed my bag just for something to do-I decided to do it _really_ slow. By the time I finished I had to get into the car, Edward of course driving. I climbed in the passenger seat and waited for the rest. Alice, Rosalie and Emmet opened the doors and sat in the backseat.  
"Jasper," Emmet said "you, me, fight? How bout that?" typical Emmet, always up for competition.  
"Sure whatever Emmet," I said bored "not now though."  
"Fine then"

By now we reached the school now. We all got out; we have been here for a year now. It was all the same though, teenagers lusting over us. Without saying goodbye to anyone I strolled off to my English class. Realizing I was early I sat down in my seat, I wasn't looking forward for person who sat next to me. It was_ him_. Gracefully he came in and sat down.

"Jasper," he greeted.

"Eric" I replied coldly.

Eric Blake, he's the one who has possession of Alice's heart now. Of course he's a vampire, he is a vegetarian. He's handsome, just not as much as Edward, Emmet, Carlisle and I. His shiny black hair is nearly as dark as Alice's jet black hair. He can send thoughts into your mind, but can't read thoughts like Edward. I loathe him.

_So Jasper how have you been?  
  
_My answer was a quiet growl.

_Oooooh, angry today are we? _He teased.

"Quiet Eric," I hissed

so the other day, Alice and I sat on a little beach, her tiny perfect body in a bikini, sparkling like the sun then he sent images of them making out. I kicked him in the shin.

I tried my best to listen to the teacher ramble on about Shakespeare; I was grinding my teeth trying while he sent me more images of him and Alice. The second the bell rang, I was out the door; I walked speedily to biology I however was stopped by Stacey mason. She was the 'it' girl of the school.

"Hey Jasper" she breezily asked. 100 years ago I would have found it difficult to be near humans but we have much more control than before, almost like Carlisle.

"Hello Stacey" I replied. I really didn't want to speak to her but I didn't want to be rude "I'm sorry Stacey but I can't be late for biology.

"Oh okay," she said. She walked away from me; she had blond long hair fell just above her waist, green eyes and sun-kissed tan. Overall a pretty human, but nothing compared to Rosalie's beauty. What annoyed me was the eruption of lust that came off her when she saw me.

The rest of the morning passed really quickly-which usually happens when you daydream-the next thing I knew I was sitting at the table with my family and him.

Eric was talking while I picking at my bagel, while thinking of the many ways to kill him-had he not been a vampire-I was on the image of myself pushing him off a skyscraper when I noticed Edward mood turned frustrated.

_What's up, Edward?_

he very quietly said, so the rest had no idea we were talking, "_Eric_ is thinking crude thoughts of Alice, not only is it disturbing because she's _my sister_, but because its _very_ unsettling, that I just want to throw up" my hands curled up into tight fists, "also Stacey and Ashley are thinking very uncensored things about us." He said a little louder so the rest can hear.

Ashley was a girl who likes Edward a little too much. I'd hate to know what she was thinking.

"Sorry 'bout Ashley Edward" Alice said. I turned my attention to the peaceful view outside of the window; a forest and with my sensitive eyes, I could see a butterfly flap its delicate wings-the butterfly reminded me of the beautiful girl in front of me.

I stood up, and walked gracefully to the car-I wasn't that much bothered to go to the rest of lessons- I was soon joined by Emmet and Edward.

"Hey Jasper," Emmet said enthusiastically "we couldn't be bothered to go to class either."

"Want to go for a run?" Edward suggested.

"Like a race?" Emmet said "sure!"

We got out of the car-the rest could drive home- and on the count of 3 we took off speedily. Running, we all loved it, the feeling of wind rushing past you, the freedom, the impression of gliding like a ghost, what's not to like?  
Edward-'surprisingly'- reached the small meadow first, I was second and Emmet last. Speed just wasn't his thing.

All of a sudden Emmet pounced on me. At first I was confused, only when I was pinned to the ground did I realize it he was play fighting with me. I kicked him off me and leapt on him, and then quickly getting him in a choke hold I heard Edward quietly chuckle-this upset me and the others, before he would have doubled over.  
While I was distracted Emmet pushed me off him. I fell to the floor and grabbed what I thought was Emmet's ankle, turned out to be Edward's. Taken by surprise he fell. While I was getting up, both Emmet and Edward jumped on me, creating a loud noise like to boulders hitting each other. We stayed on the ground, me at the bottom and Emmet in the middle-Edward and I trying to get up Emmet however thought differently, until we were aware of Rosalie, Alice and Eric were towering over us.

"We're stuck." Edward said innocently. We all laughed minus Eric.

"Really, play fighting? You're over two hundred years, play fighting is what children do, don't be so immature" he said disgusted.  
I could sense Rosalie get angry-you don't insult Emmet with her around.  
I heard Alice laugh a panicked laugh.  
We all got up, and brushed the dirt off our clothes.

"Party pooper" Emmet muttered. It was true; Carlisle never told us off for play fighting, we're older than Eric, who is he to tell us to do?!  
There was an uncomfortable silence.  
"Um, sweetie lets get back home" Alice said.  
Before we all took off, a smell hit my nose. A familiar smell I couldn't place. But one thing for sure, it was another one of us, another _vampire_.

* * *

**hoped you enjoyed!-sorry its short... :)**


	3. Emmett's stupid Idea

**chapter 3-  
i made this one quite short. also the whole crazy idea of Emmet's, i really had no idea what came over my sleeping mind-it was in my dream...i just needed this chapter to throw out hints. also we haven't heard much of Emmet's crazy ideas!  
'enjoy'  
disclaimer- i own nothing. thats the end of the discussion...sigh**

* * *

I looked at Edward and Emmet, and with that we took of in the direction of the smell; we knew the others would go tell Carlisle. I noticed Eric was with us, maybe he felt apart of the family-ergh-or to impress Alice if we came back with something. Whatever reason I didn't care, I just wanted to find this vampire, so we didn't have a threat hanging over my family.  
I couldn't care less if Eric didn't come back though. Then again if it upset Alice…  
we followed the scent-a faint floral smell-until we lost it at the small hidden beach by our house.

"Damn" Emmet muttered.  
Edward was the most frustrated out of all of us, I didn't need my powers to know this, he picked up a rock and threw it with all his strength, kicked the sand and sprinted back home. Emmet soon followed-thinking it was a race. I stood on the beach rocking on my heels.

I looked at Eric who was glaring at me-like it was _my _fault.

I glared back, and he took a step back. My glare was more impressive than his.   
Before any words could be shared I dashed home.

I slammed the door open, nearly making a hole in the walls. I made my way to Carlisle's office; Emmet, Edward and Esme were already there.  
"Hello Jasper," Carlisle said "so you lost the scent where?"

"At the hidden beach," Emmet answered.

Eric walked through the door, and sat down, placing his left foot on his right knee.  
Alice and Rosalie gracefully strolled into the room.

"The little bugger escaped us," Eric stated rudely

"shut up Eric" Edward surprisingly snapped.  
We all looked at Edward wondering why this has gotten to him. He didn't answer.

"So what are we going to do? We can't somebody _else_ here! They'll blow _our_ cover!" Rosalie shouted.  
Emmet walked to her side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm not sure what we are going to do Rosalie, we'll just have to watch out that this person doesn't blow his or our cover" Carlisle explained.

We all walked outside of the office leaving Esme and Carlisle alone.

"Let's go play some video games" Emmet suggested.

"Yeah okay," I agreed

Emmet put in a vampire/zombie game. Edward seeing this groaned.

"Why Emmet, do you even have that sort of game?"

"For times like these of course!" he simply answered.

I rolled my eyes.  
After 20 minutes of play the stupid game, Emmet burst out laughing. We both gave him questioning looks.

"That vampire just said 'I vant to suck vour blood!'" he chuckled.

"They _all_ have cloaks" I stated  
we all laughed at the mistakes this game made.

"No Eric! Ha-ha! That tickles!" I heard Alice giggle.  
I sighed.

"No" Edward said sternly-obviously answering Emmet's thoughts.

"Well, why not?" Emmet asked innocently

"no!"Edward said again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_Emmet_ wants_ us_ to go to a _strip club_" Edward said with clenched teeth.

"No!" I said.

"Well why not?! Your always moping-both of you," Emmet said. It was true, but a strip club? Barely clothed women and beautiful uninterested men is not a good mix.

"I agree Jasper" Edward muttered quietly "no! Stop it Emmet! Its not like you're allowed any way, and no damn way are we going to _a strip club_!"

"Rosalie won't mind-it not like anyone going to get _my_ interest" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your sick, do you know that?" I answered.

"You're both going." He said.

"Fine but we won't enjoy it" I gave in-I really didn't want to. But if it would shut Emmet up then I'll do it.  
All of a sudden Alice was at the bottom of the stairs, a pained expression on her face, staring at us. I hated what ever caused her pain. Something must have happened with Eric.

"Alice is everything okay?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled-however I of course knew better than that.

"Alice something is up, tell us." I asked again.

"It's nothing, what's going on?"

Emmet answered "we're going to a strip club" he said like a two year old receiving his pacifier. Edward and I groaned "shut up about it Emmet!" he shouted.

Alice stared at her feet "oh…" was all she said.

Eric appeared behind her and hugged her "everything okay honey?"

I turned to Emmet and he rolled his eyes. It was clear that I wasn't the only one who disliked Eric.  
"Yes," Alice said.  
They walked out of the room, but not before I saw Alice's pained expression again. Ergh, what happened?! Did Eric upset her?

Emmet started to laugh evilly "ha-ha! Strip club!" I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed it! **


	4. Worry

**chapter 4!  
sorry it took me a while to write even though it's really short. my roomate kept dragging me to places. anywhoo, enjoy.  
disclaimer-i do not own the characters or the books. They're all Stephenie Meyer's.**

* * *

The next day at school went really slowly. 

"Heya, Jasper!" Stacey called.

"Eh, hello Stacey" I replied.

"So how are you?" she said batting her eyelashes really fast.

"Good" I exaggerated the word, I wanted to escape, I just wanted to go home, and I didn't have time for her pathetic excuses for flirting.  
"What you doing Friday?" She said stepping closer. I didn't like the amount of lust coming of her.

Friday I had that stupid strip club thing with Emmett. "Going someplace with my brothers"  
I didn't want to go with Emmett but I'd rather go with him, then with her.

"Oh, 'cause I was wondering if you wanted to see a film" she said 'seductively'.

"I promised my brother I would go with him, he's really excited."

"Wouldn't you rather go with me?" she purred taking one step closer to me again. She really wanted to close that space between us, didn't she?

"Not really, sorry" I said.

"Humph" she said and walked away.

I felt someone feel jealousy. I turned around. I saw Alice storming in the direction of the car muttering words I couldn't hear.  
I stepped into the new black shiny BMW and sat in the back. I watched the depressing school scenery slip away, while Emmett told jokes.

"Alice said its going to be sunny tomorrow, therefore we won't be in school' Rosalie said.

"Okay," I answered snapping away from my day dreaming.

"You know, there's a new girl coming to school" Rosalie noted.

"Cool" Emmett said "when?"

"She's coming tomorrow."

"shame we won't be in," Emmett said in a disappointed tone.

Everyone got out of the car, Alice, Emmett Edward and I walked at a human pace to the door, while Rosalie went to the garage to tinker with cars.  
Once inside Edward went to his room to listen to music-like always-Emmett went to the lounge to watch TV, Alice went to invite Eric over-since he doesn't live here-and I went to stand in the middle of the room to decide what to do. I hadn't spent much time with Esme recently; I ambled to her and Carlisle's room. Inside she was painting Carlisle's portrait. Carlisle was looking out of the window; I guess Esme found this a perfect time to draw.

"Hello Jasper," Esme greeted, smiling warmly.

Carlisle greeted me, not moving "hello Jasper."

"Hello guys, how is that portrait going?" I asked casually.

She swiftly turned the easel to face me "it's finished."  
The picture was realistic, like a photo. The same shade of golden hair, identical skin color-which was basically white-the knowledge in his eyes, had I not seen her paint it, I would have thought it was a photograph.

"It's lovely" Carlisle complimented; he lifted her chin and kissed her, passionately yet sweet.  
She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes.  
"I agree" I said.

"Nothing compared to the real thing though," she breathed.

I was so warmed by they're love. T heir love was like in a film or a book.

A beeping noise went off in Carlisle's pocket.  
He groaned and said he was needed at the hospital.  
After kissing Esme once more Carlisle left for work.

I turned my attention to my mother. Esme had her hand on heart, watching as Carlisle leave for work. She was clearly dazzled.  
She seemed to forget I was I was still in the room.

"Oh sorry, Jasper" she apologized.

"Its okay" I sat on the same chair Carlisle was sitting on a second go.

Unexpectedly Esme felt worry and anxiety.

"What is it, Esme?" I asked.

Her motherly face held a worried expression; she still had her hand on her chest.  
"Edward and you," she started "you…you both don't have a-no…it pains me to see you and Edward like this."  
Edward's was listening to music in his room as usual. Never doing much but listening to rock and the occasional visit down stairs. He has been like that since we left forks.

"We'll be okay Esme…" I said quietly, clearly lying.  
I wouldn't be fine with out her. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but Alice.  
I took a drawing pad and a blunt pencil of the table of their bed. My hand moved lightly yet fast across the pad. I had finished my drawing and handed it back to her in a matter of minutes-knowing my drawing skills would take her mind off the subject. I also sent composed emotions her way.

"That's beautiful, Jasper" she complimented.  
I hugged her and traveled to the bathroom for a shower. I stayed in for a couple of minutes. Wrapping a towel around my waist, I slowly walked outside, only to bump into Eric.

He narrowed his eyes, seeing as my wet body just hit him.

I also narrowed my eyes "Eric" I said with clenched teeth.

_Jasper _he looked at me, resentment rolling off him.

Before I got uncomfortable- I was half naked and having a guy glare at me- I walked away from him, to my room.

Before I left I saw Alice casually walk past heading towards the stairs. I also saw Eric grab her wrist and pull her to her room, giggling. Alice looked back me, studying me.  
I walked away, my back turned to them.  
I felt Alice feel displeasure and _lust_. I mentally cursed myself for not keeping guard of her emotions. It felt as if someone punched me in my gut.  
I opened the door to my, room; I turned my head to look at Alice's door.  
I whispered "why Alice?"

* * *

**I didn't make a mistake with the displeasure and lust thing. But that's just the many hints I'm dropping as I go along. I'll try to update soon.  
Have a nice day/night. :)**


	5. Fun

**okee then, chapter 5!  
I'm actually surprised some people actually like this story of mine, thanks for the reviews :)  
this chapter isn't so great and it's short-sorry about that.  
enjoy!**

* * *

I was slumped on the couch, staring at the walls, my thoughts all circled around the blacked hair, delicate angel, Alice. The sun was brightly shining outside.

Alice gracefully came down the stairs and took a seat next to me.  
I quickly straightened up, not wanting her to think badly of me.  
She signed.

"What's wrong Alice" I asked.

She looked at me and smiled "I'm bored."

I chuckled quietly "what do you want to do then?"

Emmett forced out of his room and took him hunting with Esme and Carlisle earlier this morning. Rosalie is in her room, applying make-up on her already stunning face. I'm surprised Alice isn't with _her._

Alice rested her head on my shoulder. I'm pitiable; I'm I felt so warm and most of my troubles fading, just by her simple contact.  
"Eric doesn't want to do anything but work or…" she trailed off remembering who she was talking to.

"Want to watch T.V?" I asked casually-desperate not for either of us not to think about that.

She looked at me and laughed "sure."

I grabbed the remote and switched on the gigantic television hanging on our wall.

We ended up watching a failed comedy-'the hopeless mushroom' **(AN: that's sounds like a bad comedy right?)** we were laughing at the stupid jokes.

"I have a mushroom in my pants?" **(AN: i have no idea why)**Alice questioned light-mindedly.

"You know you loved that film" I teased.

She burst into an outburst of giggles "shut up!" she laughed as she grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. The pillow exploded and white feathers lightly fell.

I, still laughing, tickled her sides.

She was thrown into a fit of laughter-and I didn't help, making her laugh even more with my power-that filled the gigantic house.  
Her musical voice was strained from laughter, pleading me to stop.

I felt whole having her laugh with me and her company-I felt truly happy in ages. We noticed we had stopped laughing, yet there neither of us was uncomfortable.

I stared at her beautiful eyes, and found her gazing back.  
My eyes held hers and she held mine. The intimacy between us could have had a human hyperventilating. I watched her golden eyes smolder. It was like an artist looking at his masterpiece. I didn't want to turn away, let alone stop gazing into her angelic eyes. We stayed like this for a handful of minutes.  
I hadn't realized we were leaning forwards, noticing what was going on, I quickly broke our gaze. Both of us breathing rapidly, had I been a human, my heart would have been racing.  
We were found by Eric like that, on the couch breathing fast.

"Alice, darling" Eric said warmly, he then seem to see me in the room and coldly greeted me "and…Jasper."

I rolled my eyes. It was clear as glass, that he didn't like the idea of me in the same room as Alice.  
"Hey Eric" Alice said. To anybody she sounded like she was truly glad to see him I however knew Alice like my other half. But why is she pretending? Why isn't she happy to see her boyfriend?

A blank look ran across her face. She's seeing a vision.

I placed my hands on her shoulders, ignoring Eric's discomfort in me having contact with Alice.

"Alice? What did you see?" I asked when she had returned to us. I was better prepared for her visions and knew very well what to do when she had one-don't try to get her to return to us any sooner.

Eric silently growled. He was obviously jealous.

"Quiet Eric" I snapped. I wasn't in the mood for Eric's envy.  
Alice fluidly stood up and whispered "nothing."  
Surprise out did her other emotions, confusion, horror and happiness.

A second later she ran at human pace to her room.

I heard the doors of Emmett's new jeep slam shut.

"Are you working later Carlisle?" I heard Emmett ask.

"Yes, later on in the night" Carlisle answered.

Esme opened the door and walked over to me.

"Hey Jasper," she greeted "are you okay?"

"yeah…how was hunting?" I asked.

"Great! I took down three grizzlies!" Emmett announced proudly.  
I put my thumbs up, with a sarcastic expression on my face.

Emmett playfully punched my arm, "yeah, so what did you do all day?"

"I watched a film with Alice" I said casually as if it was an everyday thing.

Emmett looked at me seriously for a second "…you okay, man?"

I looked at him and said slowly "yes, I'm fine. It was actually quite fun."

Carlisle sat down on the couch, followed by Esme who sat next to him with his arm around her shoulder.  
A moment of silence passed.

"So, did you guys come across the other one?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Unfortunately, we did not."

I rubbed my hands together and walked to my room at a high speed. I heard Edward's music-he must have slipped past us.  
Not looking where I was going, I suddenly bumped into Eric. The speed I was travelling at, caused him to fly into the wall, making an Eric shaped hole.

"Oh, sorry Eric, I wasn't-" before I could finish my apology, I felt a fist slam into my stomach. Taken by surprise I was taken back and fell.

"Oops" Eric mocked. He started to walk away.  
I was _not_ going to take that.

Before Eric realized what was going on, I leaped onto his back and pinned him to the ground, my knee digging into his back. I growled.

He quickly spun around, knocking me off. And pounced on me, and punched my stomach very hard. I brought my knees up and kicked him off me. I quickly got him in a head lock, and kicked him. I was too angry with him to stop or let him go.  
I heard doors open and Esme and Carlisle run up the stairs after hearing the loud noises coming from each time we made contact with each other. Emmett grabbed hold of Eric along with Carlisle, while Edward, Rosalie and Alice tried to pull me of him.

"You asshole!" Eric shouted at me.

"Look who's talking you ignorant bastard!" I shouted back.

"Boys! Stop this at once!" I heard Carlisle order over our profanities.

"Jasper please stop" I heard Alice quietly mumble. At that second I did as she said-I'd do anything for that voice.  
Edward, Rosalie and Alice immediately saw me stop struggling and let go.

Eric however wasn't giving up. Edward and Rose ran to help Carlisle and Emmett. They dragged him into Alice's room. Alice stood with me, watching the doors. I however was watching her. Odd, how I listened to Alice instead of my adopted father when she told me to stop.

"I'm sorry Alice" I said looking at her.  
She sighed and looked up at me "it's okay Jazz, just be careful. Please." She looked like she wanted to say more but instead walked casually downstairs and into the useless kitchen.  
I noticed something odd. One thing she called me _Jazz-_which she hasn't done in maybe half a century. Also people who don't really like Eric are in there calming him down and Alice isn't in there comforting him- Alice, the person who does like him… she does like him, right?

* * *

**hoped you enjoyed, not the greatest ending, i just really wanted Jasper and Eric to have a fight...  
eh..that's it.  
have a nice day/night!  
:)**


	6. Towel

**Okay, FINALLY chapter 6, its very short, I've been having a block.  
I haven't updated in a while because I have been really ill, and i still am. My roomate is really peed off with me.**  
**Sorry it isn't much, I was just really bored.  
I realise to some people (okay loads) its really obvious but Jasper isn't in on it-if that makes any sense.  
enjoy (i own nothing)

* * *

**  
I sat on my couch, staring at my walls-the usual. I picked up a cushion and threw it at the hanging picture in anger. _Stupid Eric, stupid Eric, damn Eric…_I kept repeating those words over and over in my head. What did he think he was doing? Maybe, he was showing of his 'strength' to my family. Picking fights with me to prove himself something? Or was he just rubbing it in my face that he's better?

And also, what was with Alice? She didn't go comfort him for his doing. No instead she went downstairs as if nothing happened. What happened?

Maybe I'll never find out.

I had at least a few more hours until school. I wasn't in the mood to go, but I still had to. My books were packed; bored I went to clean my room of the feathers which exploded out of the cushion I threw. After that I wanted a shower.

I felt such at peace as the hot droplets hit my bare skin. Closing my eyes I rested my head against the glass. I stayed in the shower for a while.

I opened the shower door clutching at my towel…only to accidently drop it.  
Alice was in the room her eyes like Frisbees, I guess I was taken by surprise and then…  
I quickly picked it up.Had we been humans both of us would be tomato red.

She looked away embarrassed "I eh…I was…looking for …eh...my thing…and you were….I didn't think I would…so I…and then you eh…." She stuttered.

"I didn't know you were and you…shocked me…" I said looking anywhere but her.

We looked at each other for a second.

"…well I better go" I said.

"Yes, go…I shall do that too!" she announced nervously. I felt waves of embarrassment come of her.

It would be best that Eric doesn't find out-he'll make it seem like I purposely dropped my towel and forced her to stay in the room. That idiotic vampire.

As we left the bathroom I said "we better keep this to ourselves."

She nodded her head and said "yeah, we don't want Eric making it sound like _you_ did it on purpose." She walked of in the direction of her room. I noticed as she walked into her room, I saw her huge mischievous smile.

Nah, she didn't…would she?

**

* * *

righio then,  
sorry if its really crap. it will get better, i promise!  
i might be updating for a while(and for that i'm sorry)  
have a nice day/night  
:)**  



	7. Surprises

**Again another _VERY_ short chapter, i've become lazy, and writing long chapters now make me cringe but i left bad for that recent chapter i did.  
Its not very good as other chapters, but i really liked this idea, so...enjoy!  
I own nothing!

* * *

**The drive to school was rather quiet. Even though Edward was driving he was in his own little bubble, so was Alice. I wonder what she was thinking about  
.  
As we opened the doors of the car, I was suddenly hit by massive waves of lust. Oh crap! They're near by! I warned Edward and we were about to make a run for it before they caught us. Unfortunately, they _did_ catch us before we had a chance.  
Stacey and Ashley came up to us.

I saw Alice suddenly folded her hands on her chest.

"Hey Jazzy" Stacey said. I looked at her with one eyebrow lifted. What the hell? 'Jazzy?'

"Eh…hello Stacey" I said.

"Hey Edward" Ashley said 'seductively'.

"Hello Ashley" Edward greeted-clearly uncomfortable.

"Are you still too busy to come Friday?" Stacey purred.

I replied very quickly "Yes."

"Shame" she stepped closer-not caring she was doing this in front of my family.

She caressed my arm and walked away "bye Jazzy" I heard her say.

"Calm down Alice" I heard Rosalie say. But I didn't really care-I just wanted to get to English before someone else came. I heard Edward politely told her he wasn't interested in her-I'm guessing she asked him out.

I sat down in my seat, I was quite early. After me Eric came in he spotted the empty chair next to me, and I guess wondering to torment me. I gripped the chair next to me and hissed "don't you even dare."

Instead Eric sat in the seat next to the window. I waited as the class filled with people. No one sat next to me for that I was happy. Mr. Kelp came into the room and began his boring teaching. While I was looking at the markings in my desk, I heard the door open.

"Sorry I'm late sir" I familiar voice said. However it wasn't anyone in this class' voice. Probably, it was the new student that came yesterday while we were at home.  
My eyes snapped up, and I felt them grow to the size of dinner plates while my mouth was hanging open.

She turned to look at me, and her eyes also grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Don't make a habit of it," Mr. Kelp said "Miss. Swan"  
**

* * *

**:0

**hoped you enjoyed it, I'm not very good at cliffhangers so forgive me,I WILL POST LONGER chapters, once i get ..healthier, i swear! **

have a nice day/night:) 


	8. Reunion

**chapter 8, I believe. I'm feeling a bit better now, so i decided to write a longer chapter! it took me a while to do...  
enjoy!

* * *

**

"holy crap" she muttered so low that no human could hear.

Right in this class, stood Bella swan, the Bella we left in Forks, the same Bella my brother has been grieving over.  
Not only that, she was no older than the day we left. She was _a vampire._ The same one who's scent we found out in the forest.  
She looked different, yet the same. She had the same big eyes, mahogany hair that reached half way down her back, same heart-shaped face. However, she's skinnier and paler, golden eyes and some how more prettier than before. Yet she still looked like the Bella we all knew and love.

What relieved me were her golden eyes.

"Miss. Swan, why don't you sit next to Mr. Hale" Mr. Kelp said.

Bella came to sit next to me. I felt Eric's gaze on her.

Jasper that's the one! We should kill her, so we have no treat.

I growled at him.

Very quietly I said "Bella?"

She looked at me, if possible she would be crying "Jasper."

"Bella, I'm so sorry about what-" she cut me off.

"Please don't apologize, I forgive you." She faintly smiled at me.

"…so is…He here then?" I knew who she meant by 'he'

"yes," I said "but this is no place to talk about It."

"huh?"

I lifted my hand "sir, Bella doesn't feel well, do you mind if I take her outside?"

Sir looked at Bella and nodded. We quickly walked outside.

Before I knew it, Bella hugged me.

"I've missed you so much and I…" she began to tearlessly cry.

"We missed you too" I said "we all have."

I heard her snort.

"What?"

"not all of you" she said glumly. What did she mean? Realization suddenly dawned on me.

"Yes especially Edward."

She looked like someone stabbed her in her gut. She held onto her sides and began to breathe heavily.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I began to worry.

"No! I'm not!" she cried "can we go back? I shouldn't have come here."

"No, I'm going to get Alice"

"Alice? No! Forget you ever saw me! I'm going." She turned away but I grabbed her wrist.  
"No," I said.

I pulled her to Alice's class, and knocked on the door not looking away from Bella.

"Can Alice please be excused? It's really important."

Alice gracefully came outside and saw Bella looking away.

"Bella!" Alice gleamed. She ran to her and tightly hugged her. "Bella, I missed you so much, and I never got a chance to say goodbye. I'm sorry."

They both began to cry, Bella clung to Alice, reassuring it wasn't her fault.

"I'm getting the others."

Bella looked up at me, panic in her eyes, she let go of Alice and clutched at her sides like before.

"Bella, it's okay," Alice promised.

I speedily ran to Emmett and Rosalie's class and asked if they could come out.

"What is it Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

I pointed to Alice and Bella who was looking at her feet her hands still at her sides.

"Oh my god" they both said in union. Like Alice, they ran to hug her.

"Bella, I can't believe you're here, alive!" Emmett said.

"We've missed you" Rosalie said. I think Bella was a little confused why Rosalie was being nice but she wasn't complaining.

"I missed you too" Bella said.

"Edward's going to flip!" at that Bella pulled herself away from them and clutched at her sides again.

"No…no, Edward can't…" Bella began. Alice hugged her again.

"Come on Bella lets get some air" she said and pulled her outside. Emmett followed. I turned to Rosalie and nodded.

"Let's go get him." She said. We walked slowly to Edward's classroom, keeping our minds blank.

Rosalie knocked on the door and used her charm on the poor teacher, he couldn't say no.

"What happened?" Edward asked. We remained silent.

"Well? Tell me! What happened?" he demanded.

"Follow us Edward."

He quietly followed us outside.

Alice, Emmett sat around Bella-she was again clutching her sides and crying, not looking up at us-next to a tree. Edward didn't see her at first, and then Alice and Emmet stepped away.

We watched Edward as he stood there, staring wide at her. A second later he was by her side, his arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here" he said.

Bella said nothing.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what I did. I feel so guilty-" this brought another round of sobs from Bella.

"Don't, please don't feel guilty, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to."

Edward looked at her "Bella, I'm just so relieved to see you. After all these years," he said.

"I want to be here, holding you Bella," he whispered "I love you"

she looked up at him. "You don't have to make me feel better."

Edward looked at her puzzled, "Bella I'm not lying, I truly love you, leaving you was a mistake. I was lying back in the forest, I have always loved you and I will always love you."

"Jasper lets leave them alone for a while" Rosalie suggested. I nodded and walked with them into our car.

"Can you believe that? Bella's alive, and a vampire!" Emmett said.

"Do you think Edward and Bella will be okay Alice?" I asked.

She nodded a smile on her face. I could feel Edward's waves of happiness come of him, and Bella too. Edward has Bella now, Esme will be ecstatic. She was so worried for him. We won't have to live with that numb dead look in Edward's eyes.  
A while later Alice told us to join them again.

I saw Bella bury her head in Edward's chest as Edward rest his cheek on her head.

"Bella, where have you been living since now?" Alice asked.

Bella didn't move so her words came out a little mumbled "in a little house by here."

"Hey guys, can we move from here? Let's go to the house, its quiet there." Rosalie asked.

Everyone got in the car minus Edward and Bella.

"There's no room for you two" Emmett said.

"Yeah, Emmet's big head has taken all the room" I joked. Emmett punched me in the arm.

"Its okay, we'll meet you there," Edward said. As we pulled out I saw Edward lift Bella in his arms bridal style and sped off-never mind the fact she can run now.

"Yay! Bella's back!" Alice beamed.

Rosalie stopped the car outside the house and called for Esme.

"Bella!" Esme yelled in surprise and ran to hug her, though it was a bit difficult-Edward didn't let go of her. "Bella I've missed you so much! How have you been? I can't believe you're here and alive!" she hugged her again.

"I missed you too Esme."

Edward let go of Bella for a second but held her hand instead.

Suddenly Eric was suddenly here.

"Who's this?" before Bella could get an answer Eric pounced on her.

A loud growl erupted from Edward and he pulled Eric of his love. He kicked him hard in the stomach.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" Eric asked.

Instead of answering Edward punched him, and went to Bella's side.

"She's a threat and you're treating her-"

"Eric shut up" Alice and Edward said at the same time. We all turned to Alice a surprised look on our pale faces-minus Bella.

Eric looked at Alice like she grew a second head "what?"

"Eric, are you so clueless that you can't see she's not a treat!?" Rosalie hissed.

I was still looking at Alice.

Bella sat up and looked at Eric, "its okay, he didn't know."

Edward helped Bella up and pulled her close to his side.

"Well then, who is she?"

Emmett decided to answer this, "well," he started taking in one big breath "a 100 years and a few months a new student came to Forks- we lived there for a while- that girl was Bella, then Edward had her in his biology class, she smelled REALLY nice to him, he nearly killed her, then he left for Alaska, then he came back, spoke to her, oh and I forgot he can't read her mind, anyway so the next day after speaking to her there was a car accident, Edward saved her, she saw him, and we were pissed. Then Edward had to ignore her for a while incase she told anyone or decided to look more into it. Edward was sad. Then he snuck into her bedroom and watched her sleep- creepy if you ask me- then stopped ignoring her because he realized he loved her. So he asked her on a date to Seattle. Then while hunting with, yours truly, Bella found out bout us. Then in Port Angeles she nearly got"  
Rosalie nudged him  
"Ow, but again Edward the superhero saved her. He explained everything to her. Then the day of the school dance instead of going to Seattle with her, Edward took her to a meadow and then they had a little kissing session,"  
he winked to Edward and Bella "then they went home and did some stuff,"  
again winked at them "then next day he brought her to our house, then we played baseball then some evil vampire coven came and then decided he wanted to kill Bella for no apparent reason. After a lot of stuff and hiding he told Bella he had her mom, she went to him turns out he didn't instead he beat Bella up and bit her, but then the super gang came and me and Jasper beat him up and burnt him up, Edward sucked the venom out. Then a couple months later it was Bella's birthday, but she got a paper cut and Jasper got a little out of control and…"  
I looked down at my feet ashamed of myself "then Edward left because he didn't want Bella to be in constant danger-being the klutz she was- and then 100 years later here we are!" Emmett said in a rush and exhaled.

Everyone stood there with their mouths open staring at him taking all of that in. It was weird how much he knew about them.

"Eh...Okay…" Eric said looking between Bella and Edward and Emmett who was very proud of himself.

"Jasper, you know I forgive for my birthday" Bella said reaching out and patted my arm.

"Thanks," I said glumly.

"Emmett, are you proud of yourself?" Edward teased.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted-he sounded like a child who won a spelling bee.

"Come on, we need to explain this Carlisle" Esme said.

Esme ran to the phone and insisted Carlisle came home now. After a couple of minutes Carlisle walked through the doors.

"I was beginning to wonder if you guys did something-" Carlisle said "oh…Bella?"

"Hello Carlisle," Bella greeted.

"My, we have-…are you and Edward…how have you-you're a vampire?" it wasn't often Carlisle spoke like this.

"Yes, I'm a vampire" she hugged Edward tightly.

"Come sit down and tell us, what happened, if you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind," she sat down and pulled Edward with her.

"Where to begin?" she asked.

"Start when you were changed, sweetie" Esme suggested.

Bella looked around the room, and rested started.

"after you guys left I was nothing, a living zombie, Charlie was having a hard time with me- I didn't eat for a while I was so numb and I stopped going out side with my friends, I spent my time crying over you, Edward and you guys, I never got a chance to say goodbye. I was wondering around the forest, I told Charlie I needed air, I found our meadow. I collapsed there and cried, and then Victoria found me," Edward tensed up and anger rolled of him. "she was going to kill me, but she saw I was a wreck and she found out I was alone, instead of killing me she bit me and left, before she left she said these words 'you took away my love and I have to suffer eternity with out him, you shall have to suffer eternity miserable for what you did'. I begged her to kill me but she wasn't going to give in. I was left for 3 days in our meadow, and then I was alone. I carried on for 100 years alone suffering."

Esme sat next to Bella and rubbed her arm "oh Bella, I'm so sorry."

"I'm happy now, so don't need to worry about the past."

"so did you get any powers?" I asked.

"Eh, I sort of have. I didn't have to work hard at restraining from humans, I wasn't affected by their scents, they smelled nice but not nice for me to want to attack them," she explained "and none of my memories have faded, I remember everything"

"cool," was all Emmett said.

"Not at all affected?" I asked, curious.

"Not at all," she said quietly.

Carlisle asked "where do you live now?"

"in a house near the school, why?"

Alice beat him to the chase "would you live with us? You could share Edward's room."

Without hesitation Bella smiled and replied "of course, only if you guys don't mind."

"Don't be silly Bella, it's a pleasure" Esme said.

With out another word Edward lifted Bella bridal style, "we're going to _our_ room if you need us" and he rushed to his room. We heard Bella protested "I can walk you know"

"humor me" Edward said.

Bella's back. Edward is no longer alone.

So I'm the odd one out then.

* * *

**chapter 8 people! I might not update soon-still with the damn flu.  
thanks for the reviews!  
have a nice day/night:)  
Cecilia,**


	9. Beginning

**CHAPTER NINE!  
hello again fellow readers! I'm very happy to announce that I'm all better! yay! this Chapter isn't very much but I hope it's still okay.  
I had to Edit it a bit change around some stuff-nothing major though. I'm very happy with the reviews I have been getting (no matter how few) keep it up!-who knew I could start to crave reviews? I couldn't think much of a title so I have had to settle with a really crap one...it's called _Beginings_ because it's the begining of some stuff thats going to happen to little o' Jasper next chapter!  
so...Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Edward** and Alice went with Bella to get her stuff from her house-which wasn't much- and brought it to the house.

When they came back, I heard from my room Alice excitedly ask Bella for a shopping trip. I chuckled quietly. How I love Alice and her energetic personality. I mentally smacked myself.

I heard a quiet knock at the door.

I sensed Bella and Edward on the other side.

"Come in," I said. They walked in and found me sprawled all over my couch my hands under my head.

"Hey Jasper" Bella said.

"Hey Bella," I greeted "you okay?"

"yeah I was just wondering…how come you and Alice don't share a room?" it was like someone slapped me. I guess she didn't know. I don't blame her though.

I sat up and sighed "Alice …broke up with me" I said very quietly.

"Oh…I'm sorry Jasper…Are you okay?"

"it was a long time ago, I getting by. I of course still love her…she however has Eric-the guy who pounced on you" I said glumly.  
"Oh him…it must be hard for you Jasper…I don't really like him to tell you the truth."

"not a big surprise, not a lot of people do" this surprised her.

"Oh…"

"Don't worry Bella," as there was worry washing of her "I would prefer it if you didn't bother worrying over me."

"Sure. But I think that Alice-" she was cut off by Edward.

"Come on lets go to my room" he was dazzling her. I however, was curious about what she was going to say.

"Okay," she said dazzled.

They ran out of the room. A second later I had gotten bored of staring at my dark walls. I walked out into the hall to see Emmett open Edward and Bella's door.

"Hey Edward? Oh…I see you're busy." His booming laughter filled the house. I felt the lust in Edward and Bella's room start to be replaced with anger and frustration.  
I walked over to Emmett's side to see Edward on top of Bella on the couch.  
Edward's chest was missing his shirt which I guessed to be the material on the opposite side of the room. I also saw Bella's hands were on Edward's belt buckle.

I'm going with the assumption that Emmett happened to walked in on something that was starting to take place.

"Edward's getting some!" I heard Emmett shout very loudly. The door suddenly slammed shut.

"Shut up Emmett!" Edward growled. Edward was no longer feeling lust in its place was anger; Bella on the other hand was exploding with embarrassment.

Guess Emmett ruined the mood.

I then remembered tomorrow's events. Strip club. Oh crap.

Annoyed I walked towards the stairs. I heard Alice's musical voice singing in the shower. Images of this morning suddenly flashed in my head. That reminded me of her mischievous smile too. I wonder…I was interrupted by Emmet slapping my shoulder.

"You're still going" he reminded me.

"Don't remind me," I hissed.

"And Eddie too," he smiled mischievously "neither of you are escaping." He then began to sing a song that resembled strippers' music.

I ran to the living room and turned on the TV, trying to drown out Emmett's annoying singing.

I wasn't really pay attention to the TV I just wanted to escape Emmett.

I ended up thinking of her again-the way she walked, and spoke. That got me thinking about how odd she has been acting around Eric recently.

I felt somebody else in the room. My eyes snapped open and I saw Alice with a massive smile on her face.

"Hey Alice," I said warmly.

"Hey Jazz."

"What are you doing?" I asked, still smiling.

"I wanted to hang out with you" she sat down next to me. I felt her legs brush against mine and I felt a warm feeling run through my body.

"Sure I wasn't doing much anyway-just trying to ignore Emmett" I said.

"So…what was Stacey talking about today?" she asked looking at her hands. I honestly forgot all about Stacey for a while.  
"She asked me out for Friday but Emmett has his thing on that day so I told her no"

she looked at me, a little anger in her eyes, "so if it wasn't for Emmett, you would go on the date?" she snapped.

I stared at her, confused, "no, I don't like her," I said slowly.

"Oh…good," she said not looking at me, fiddling with her skirt. She was wearing a tank-top and a skirt which reached halfway down her calves. It took everything not to gawk at her.

I'm so pathetic- I'm trying not to stare at my nemesis's girlfriend.

Alice and I spoke animatedly for a long period of time.  
She turned her head in the direction of the clock hanging in the room and sighed.

"Oh we have to start getting ready for school" Alice announced after a while. She gracefully rose and skipped out of the room. I walked slowly to my room and packed my bag.

Edward drove to school with Bella alone. I had to drive with Emmett, Rosalie and beautiful Alice of course.

"So are you still going?" Rosalie asked -referring to the club-not at all angry-she knew no one was prettier than her so she had nothing to worry about.

"Yes!" Emmett said cheerfully. Alice slumped in her chair.

We reached school before Edward and Bella; Rosalie's driving was much faster than his. The second I got out I was bombarded by Stacey; does this girl have nothing better to do than follow me around?

"Hey, Jazzy!" I heard Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward muffle a laugh at this. Alice remained quiet.

"Eh...Hello" I said, not at all liking her enthusiasm.

"So how are you? Have a good night?" not really; the only benefit was the return of Bella.

"Yes it was fun," I lied.

"Oh…I missed you, you know? You just disappeared, you know?"She said in a fake concerned voice.  
I really did not like to be put on the spot like this. I heard the musical laughter of my family-minus Alice. I turned to scowl at them. Bella went quiet while the rest laughed quieter.

"I had to leave, family emergency." She seemed to believe it.

"Oh no! Is everyone okay?!" she said seemingly overdramatic.

"it was a different sort of emergency," I said quickly desperate to finish this conversation.

"Good, we wouldn't want anything making my Jazzy sad," she purred I was truly scared. I didn't like her! Who the hell is she to call me hers?! My eyes went wide.

_Edward, save me!_ I screamed in my head.  
_  
_"Excuse me, I need to talk to _Jazzy_, he'll speak to you later," Edward had just saved me; I'll ignore the 'Jazzy' thing.

She walked of in the direction of her class.

"Oh dear god" I breathed.

"Who _is_ that Jasper?" Bella giggled.

"That is Stacey, she has a thing for our Jazzy" Rosalie teased.

"Shut up Rosalie" I snapped.

"We should go to class now," Alice insisted.

I nodded and talked quietly with Bella on our way to class.

we sat down in the same seats as yesterday.

I wondered briefly of how Ashley-Edward's admirer- would feel about Bella.

I chuckled at the thought.

_What's so funny Jasper?  
_  
So low no human could hear I hissed in the direction of Eric "none of your business, jackass."

"What?" Bella asked confused. No one told her about Eric's ability.

"Eric can send messages to other people's minds."

_Except her  
_  
"he says except for you"

"oh…" she sighed in relief.

The rest of lesson seemed to literally fly by.

When the bell buzzed, we left the class room very quickly.

Bella had a lesson with Rosalie next while I had Algebra with her husband.

"Jasper you're early," Emmett said as he sat next to me.

"Hello Emmett."

The rest of the morning passed much like the previous lesson. The next thing I knew, I sat at the lunch table along with everyone else and Eric.

"How was your class, love?" Edward asked Bella.

"Manageable, but you weren't in any of my lessons," she complained.

"Hmmm, I think I should fix that" he purred.

"Alice darling," Eric caught her attention "I have to work today, and I won't be back until later on in the night." _Eric _worked in a shop.

"Oh okay…" Alice mumbled, seeming upset and displeased by this. I was one of the only people who knew she was acting. I was very surprised by her reaction.

Fortunately Eric didn't suspect anything wrong.

I turned to Edward, _what's with her Edward? _

He shook his head by just a fraction. I thought about how long it was until I could escape from school. 

Two more lessons and I'm free! Then I'll be kidnapped by Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, what time are you kidnapping Eddy and me?"

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward- a cloud of jealously come of the many people in the room by this simple gesture-one of whom I noticed to be Ashley.

"What's happening?" Bella asked, cautious.

"Emmett is taking Eddy and Jazzy to a strip club," Rosalie answered, her mouth turned into a wicked smile.

"Would people stop calling me that?!" ignoring Edward's displeasure of his new nickname we carried on talking.

"Forced is the word, Rosalie," I corrected.

"Does Edward have to?" Bella protested.

"Yes!" Emmett face faked hurt "he promised he would, so maybe during that you can hang out with the girls or something."

"Fine," Bella sulked. Edward kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, love I'll be back before you know it."

"So why are they being forced to go?" Alice asked quietly.

"Because I'm tired of their moping," Emmett answered.

"But Edward isn't moping anymore." Alice corrected.

"Doesn't matter," Emmett explained "besides Jasper is still mopy."

Alice looked at me with a pained expression on her face.

* * *

**Well that is Chapter nine guys!--My apologizes for my not-updating-very-soon-behavior.  
Next chapter I'm worried about...  
Hope you guys have nice day/night**


	10. Bliss

**CHAPTER TEN**

Right, lets get this straight- I AM VERY CRAP AT THESE SORTS OF SCENES.  
I do not like this scene but it is very necessary to the plot. so- YOU have been warned.  
please don't hate me because of my crappness!

I have seemed to have forgotten to write disclaimers in a few chapters and for that I am very sorry.  
DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. EVERYTHING belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

okay...  
**(AN: sorry about the quick P.O.V change.)

* * *

**

"So we'll be back for you Jasper later on!" Emmett laughed before he rushed off with the rest of the family.

Every one left for a hunting trip, with the exception of me and Alice. So it would just be Alice and I.  
Alone.

I sat in on the roof of the house, watching the forest which surrounded our ivory mansion. I don't often come here but now I decided to think over things, with the view of everything.

I wish that at least someone else was here-just to distract me. I was desperately trying to think of the beautiful scenery but _she_ would just creep back in my mind. I was on the verge of a breakdown and I knew it.

Frustrated, I slid down the roof and leaped off. I landed a great distance away from the house. Without pausing, I ran to a small clearing. It was in the shape of a small circle, it was beautiful-surrounded by flowers and green light shining over it; being filtered by the leaves. I used to come here, though I hadn't done so in what felt forever.

I sat in the middle, leaned back and tucked my hands under my head-hidden in the long grass.

Dark clouds were coloring the sky; it was going to rain soon.

I sighed knowing another person was very certain to this fact.

My mind, for the millionth time, crept over to the angel alone in the house.  
I crave to stroke her jet-black hair, to hear her musical silk like voice, to caress her lips with mine. I had to stop thinking these thoughts. Yet a small voice in the back of my mind told me they could come true.

"Jasper," an angelic voice called. I snapped away from my delusional thoughts and sat up quickly.

She stood there, hands behind her back, on the edge of the clearing. Her eyes were locked on me.

"Alice?" I asked, puzzled.

"Are you okay Jazz?" she asked. Her eyes burned into mine.

"Yes, why do you ask Alice?"

"But you're not happy, are you?" she asked hesitantly.

I looked down; a sad expression crept on my face. "No, I'm sorry Alice, I'm not." I didn't want to make her feel guilty however I couldn't lie-it would have been too obvious.

She walked gracefully to my side and sat down next to me.

"Don't apologize," she breathed.

I looked up at her, a puzzled expression on my face. I watched as she breathed in and out unevenly- she looked like she was on the edge of crying.

"What's wrong Alice?" she shook her head and a whimper escaped her mouth.

With out thinking, I pulled her onto my lap, and stroked her short hair.

Surprising, she didn't pull away or even feel a slightest bit of displeasure. I felt a bolt of electricity rush up my spine.

"Alice, why are you sad?" I sighed. She buried her head into my chest. I couldn't decide what to feel. Happiness and pleasure for she was close to me or sadness for something that was bothering her that she wouldn't tell me?

She rested her hand on my chest and I felt another thrill of happiness wash over me.

"Alice, you can tell me," I breathed "please?"

"You're unhappy, I made you unhappy, it's my fault," she whispered softly. I was surprised with her answer.

"No, it's not your fault, nothing is your fault, please don't worry over me, please," I begged.

"Jasper, I…I...Don't want to do this anymore," she mumbled.

Does she not want me here anymore? Does she not want to be here with me? I felt saddened by the thought…

"I don't want to continue hurting you, it kills me, Jasper," she cried.

"I don't want you to be sad Alice." I rested my head on her head and held her closer to my body. I felt droplets of water start to hit us, it was raining.

"I see you, Jasper, when you see him with me, the pain in your eyes," she whispered.

"Alice, don't…you don't have to feel guilty, I can't help the fact you…no longer love me," I said barely above a whisper. I bit my lower lip, to stop it from quivering. "You have…some one else now," I whimpered.

"No…I don't want to, I…" I felt her press something to my chest, her lips? "I want… you" she nearly mouthed.

I didn't say anything; I didn't know what she meant, instead I pressed my lips to her now wet hair. Her head lifted up to look at me, her big eyes gazing deeply in mine.

I brought my lips to her forehead; I didn't want to think if she would pull away. She closed her eyes. I lightly kissed her eyelid, then the tip of her nose. I couldn't help myself.

Alice rose to her knees and kissed my chin. I placed my big hands on her small waist and moved my nose along her jaw line.  
I caressed her luscious lips with mine. She ran her fingers through my hair, and then wrapped her delicate arms around my neck, crushing her body to mine. The hole, which lay where my heart was, seemed to disappear.

She kissed me with passion. I felt pleasure and bliss roll of the both of us. Happiness bubbled inside me; having Alice here, passionately kiss me.

I caressed her cheeks gently, as we continued. The rain began to pour on the two of us, soaking our clothes. She brought her legs around my waist, a smile formed on my face.

I laid her down on the long grass, never breaking from our kiss. I moved my hand up and down her sides. Her delicate hands stroked my chest and then my abdomen. I moved my hand to her thigh.

**Alice's point of view  
**  
I felt Jasper's hand move down to my thigh. He moved his hands caressingly up and down. It didn't bother me once that the rain was pouring over us; I just cared right now about Jasper. I hadn't been with him like this in so long, and I missed him deeply.

My hands wandered over his muscular chest, hidden by his shirt. I slowly began to unbutton his shirt while his tongue intertwined with mine.

My hands traveled lightly around his sculptured marble chest. With one hand he seemed to gently caress my collar, slowly moving down and began to unbutton and remove my blouse.

I moved my hand behind his shoulder and pulled his shirt off him, I pulled away from our kiss to breathe even-though I didn't need to. He moved his head and began to kiss at my neck; I let out a soft sigh of pleasure. 

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I heard a sigh escape Alice's mouth as I pressed my lips to her neck. I felt the cold water beat against my bare skin. But I didn't care. I didn't care about anything now-just Alice.

She had begun to unbuckle my belt; I pulled away and looked at her.

"Alice, are you sure about this?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want her to do something she would regret.

She looked up at me, her golden eyes smoldering. "Yes," she whispered.

I smiled.

I bent down to kiss her were her neck and shoulders met. She continued fiddling with my belt until it was properly removed.

I striped off her skirt and caressed her thigh like before. Her hands held my face and pulled it down to hers until our lips crushed each other. Not breaking our kiss, I removed her undershirt. Her arms forced my body to crush hers…

* * *

**well that will be it for now.  
again I'm sorry for my crapness!  
and sorry for my slowness in writing.**

well, have a nice day/night!

and a happy new year!  



	11. Being Careful

**CHAPTER ELEVEN  
****I have gotten the reason for their break up now!**

I asked EC4me **if she might know a reason why they broke up and she replied with:**

"I think that when Edward left Bella his emotions were so painful that Jasper  
was overwhelmed by them and withdrew from Alice too. Probably without even  
realizing he was doing it. After years and years of being in solitary agony  
due to Edward's pain, Jasper was able to get a handle on things and pull out  
of it but by then he and Alice had pulled apart. Alice started seeing someone  
else because she didn't think Jasper was ever going to pull out of his  
melancholy and depression. Now with Bella back, Edward is completely happy  
again so the only pain Jasper is feeling is his own due to the loss of Alice.  
She's feeling sorry for the pain she's causing him because she really does  
love Jazz."  
  
**So thank heavens for that (if you remember I had no idea why she left him)  
so I am very happy! Thank you EC4me!

* * *

**

It was beginning to get late. I lay down in my meadow, with Alice by me, her bare arm on my bare chest.

"Wow," she breathed.

"Hmmm," I murmured.

I held her tighter and kissed her head.

"I've missed you Jasper," Alice breathed. I smiled however there was one thing that was on my mind.

"Alice, why…?" she would know what I meant.

Alice turned her head and rested her cheek on my chest. "I don't know Jazz, I was so angry with you, but I didn't stop loving you, I met Eric and I hoped I would move on. I thought I loved him but, …whenever we kissed out of the corner of my eye I would see you and secretly hoped you were the one I kissed…I love you Jasper, I always have and will, you're the only one for me. I don't know why I did it, I wasn't thinking straight. I don't love Eric. I didn't want him, I… I …" she began to cry.

"Don't cry, please don't, I understand, shhh" I held her close to me. "I'm sorry Alice."

"I love you Jasper," she whispered. Those words were music to my ears.

"I love you too, Alice," I kissed her hair. The rain had stopped a while ago. I feel such at peace, right now, with Alice in my arms, knowing she loves me.

"What are we going to do with…?" I didn't want to say his name, it would ruin the moment.

Alice groaned "ergh…I don't know. I won't tell him today though," she kissed my chest "I don't care about _him_ right now, I just care about _you._"

I reached for my watch which was a short distance away from us-like our clothes.  
**  
**I groaned and sat up.

"What?" Alice asked worried.

"They'll be back soon, lets go before they find us no where to be seen."

I rose to me feet, and held a hand for Alice, her fingers slipped into my hand and I helped her up. I found my trousers near scattered near us, I pulled them on at a very fast pace, as well as the rest of my clothes. After the last button was fastened I turned to Alice who was still searching for her blouse. I bent down to pick up the fabric by my feet, I snaked my arms around her waist and gently placed kisses all over her neck.

Alice let out a shaky sigh, "stop it," she playfully hit me, "help me find my blouse."

I held out her blouse in front of her.  
She quickly slipped it on.

I slipped her hand in mine and pulled her out of the clearing. Alice seemed to be jittery as we walked home.

I stopped and cupped her face; I brought my face closer to hers, and kissed her. It's been too long since I was able to kiss her like this. Her hands relaxed.

"We're home," I commented.

"Let's go to the lounge" she suggested.

I scooped her up and ran to the lounge. I collapsed on the nearest couch bring Alice with me.

"By the by, about the bathroom incident…?" I asked causally.

She looked down at our hands twined together. If she had been human I'm sure she would be red. "Um…" was all she said.

I kissed the back of her neck softly.

"I sort of…planned it…" she trailed off-embarrassed.

I chuckled, only to come to a stop when I heard tires on the road nearby. I quickly lifted Alice off my lap and next to me, and then speedily sat on the couch opposite. 

We couldn't be caught.

Emmett came running through the door and at the top of his lungs he screamed "PARTY TIME IN EXACTLY 3 HOURS" then ran off up the stairs and slammed his door shut.

Alice groaned, "Do you have to go? I don't like the idea of you and naked women…" she whispered so only I could hear.

"You seemed to forget I only desire you," I explained.

Esme came into the room feeling refreshed, "hello children, you guys okay?"

"yes," we replied in union.

Bella came in after Esme, "hey!" she said.

"Heya Bella!" Alice greeted cheerfully.

Edward was not so far after Bella, his eyes wide. Bella ran to their room while Esme skipped to hers. However the minute Edward came in he glared at both Alice and I.  
"Can I talk to the both of you _privately" _it was more an order than a question. Oh crap.  
We rose and ran outside. Oh crap, oh crap he knows he knows. Alice and I nearly bumped into him when he suddenly stopped walking and turned to face us.  
"What do you think you two were doing?" Edward snarled.

"You heard our thoughts didn't you?" Alice panicked.

"No I _saw_ you," he hissed.

My eyes widened.

"…How?" I asked scared. He saw us, he saw us, he saw. He saw Alice and me.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I was hunting in the forest and I came across Alice ripping your shirt of and…" he shivered. "I ran away before anything else could happen."  
**  
**Oh crap, how could I be so stupid?! We were in the forest and they were hunting…_oh crap oh crap_ I repeated in my head.

"No one else saw, did they?" Alice asked in a panicked tone.

"No."

"Are you going to tell anyone?" I asked.

"No," Edward replied sternly "but you should tell someone soon."

"Oh...I'm sorry you had to…" I coughed-regardless of the fact vampires don't cough.

"I'm going back now," Edward walked away-before he left our sight I saw him shiver again.

"We're going to have to be more careful," Alice told me once he was gone. I nodded.

"Come on let's go."

Once we were back in the lounge, I made sure no one was looking, and kissed Alice.

I left her dazed and ran to my study.

The second I closed the door, I couldn't help but smile. Alice loves me. I felt like I could sing!

I pulled out a book from the million sitting on the shelves and sat on my leather chair. Instead of paying attention to the words on the page, I thought of Alice, for once without grieving over her.

I remembered this afternoon, how I touched Alice's smooth skin, the way our bodies-  
"Jasper! Please!" Edward shouted from his room.

I smiled at myself even more. I heard Alice's quiet musical laughter from the room above me.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the house-though he thought I was thinking of other things.

"Jasper, we're not even there yet and you're mentally scarring Edward!" he laughed.

I groaned. I would never think of those _women_-especially in that way.

"Shut it Emmett!" I shouted.

From my study I heard the front door open.

"Hey honey," I heard Eric greet.

I felt my smile grow just the tiniest bit-it felt like a weight had been lifted of me, knowing Alice didn't love him back. I did feel some pity for him; however he _did_ rub it in that he and Alice were together.

"Hi Eric," Alice responded.

A while after Carlisle came home from work, I heard Emmett pound on my door.

"JASPER, IT'S PARTY TIME!" he boomed "COME ON WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door.

* * *

**ta-dah!  
I'm glad people liked the last chapter! thanks for the reviews.  
**I'm thinking of Rosalie finding out.  
but i'm not very sure. tell me what'cha think?

**have a nice day/night!**


	12. Girls and Poles

**CHAPTER TWELVE  
its quite short-but i hope you enjoy it anyways!  
Many people wants Rose(and the rest for that matter) to find out about Alice and Jazzy Boy's Affair.  
and so she shall!  
just not now  
Also, I was orginally going to have them go have fun in Vegas(suggestion from EC4me) but my laziness-shunn the Laziness!- I decided Emmett wanted to get there faster and went to a sleezy one near by. sorry!  
Enjoy today's Adventures of Jazzy Boy!

* * *

**"Come on! You're so slow!" Emmett complained.

"Then leave me behind."

Emmett's laugh filled the house "oh no you don't! You're not getting away that easily!"

"Meet us in the BMW," he instructed.

I waited until they took to the stairs.

"What did I get myself into?" I muttered.

I slowly-slow for a human- took one-step at a time down the stairs. How about _that_ for slow, Emmett?

When I reached the last step, I heard Emmett impatiently honk the horn twice.

I looked around the room to see if I needed anything. Right on the coffee table was a pair of designer black sun glasses.

I chuckled at my luck. I shoved them in my large pockets and slowly made my way to Edward's BMW.****

"God, Jasper!" Emmett complained as I sat in the backseat.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" I said, crossing my hands over my chest.

"And you'll be glad you're here!" Emmett promised.

"Not as much as I could be at home," I muttered under my breath.

"Don't spoil the fun!" Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

Emmett drove us to a club in the near by city, it was when we reached the club, I felt Edward start to worry, and so did I.

the outside of the club, was a dark color, with neon lights spelling out the name of the monstrosity, 'Girls and poles'. Wow, this person must have put in _so_ much hard work to think of a name this _great_. Sense the sarcasm.**(AN: that sounds like a sleezy crap name for a club full of sad old men and tacky women, right?)**

Emmett impatiently pushed us through the doors of the filthy building.

The moment I stepped in, I wanted to scream. I nearly doubled over by what felt like a bomb of lust, which hit me. The horrible perfume, which lingered in the air, was enhanced by our vampire senses. Many women were dancing around poles, and small stages-crowed by men whistling and throwing dollars at their sweaty bodies.

Edward felt sick the second he stepped in-properly due to the disturbing thoughts I'm sure he was bombarded with.

Emmett had a look of great excitement plastered on his face though not because of the situation _he_ was in but the one_ I _was in. then I felt even more lust hit me(if that was even possible) when the humans spotted the 3 breath-taking vampires.

"Ha ha..." I panicky laughed.

A short woman who was dressed as a maid came up to us "find your selves a seat boys" she said.

Emmett found us a table near the front. I think I noticed an old fat man in the corner of the room, I shivered, and my felt my face, turn into a mask of disgust. He caught me looking and winked. I turned to Emmett.

"Emmett…I'm scared," I whimpered in a vulnerable voice, I don't think those words have ever come out of my mouth.

Edward and Emmett laughed. I glared at Edward, then I purposely thought of Alice and I-'having fun' earlier this day.

He immediately stopped laughing.

Emmett whistled loudly at the dancer by us-like the other men where doing.

I looked at the walls, covered in pink neon lights. I sensed somebody pass my chair, and pressed her body against it.

"Hey sailor," she said in a 'seductive' voice "wanna meet me later on? In the bathroom?"

_oh dear god, save me, please save me_ I thought to myself.

"I'd rather not."

"Tell me if you change your mind" how desperate.

My brothers laughed. I turned to Edward and glared athim, _what's so funny Edward? _I then hit him with a picture of Alice and myself again.

He cringed and stopped laughing. I would _not_ be laughed at.

I sent a woman next to Emmett who was dressed as a rabbit, large waves of lust.

She turned to Emmett and smiled at him, and licked her lips at him in a 'seductive' manner.

Emmett stopped laughing and kicked my shin. I stopped sending her waves of lust.

"Ha," was all I said.

Emmett looked at me, and started to think.

Then he looked like a light bulb went off in his head. He turned to the rabbit lady, and in his most persuasive voice he said "would you mind giving my friend here," he pointed his thumb to me "a _lap dance?_"

I looked at Edward, horror filling my eyes. He shook his head, a wicked smile on his face.

"Sure," the rabbit lady said with enthusiasm. She slowly walked towards me, one foot infront of the other, in a way that made me wonder if she was going to fall, and did what was supposed to be a 'seductive' dance. It would have worked…for the most desperate person in the room.

I was frozen with fear.

After the torture, she walked off. But not before saying, "there's a room in the back if you want?" I politly told her no.

I turned my glare to Emmett who was laughing his head off. I sent him some panicked waves and some horror with that. He began to scream quite loudly. People continued their dancing but I'm sure Emmett put them off now and he made a fool of himself.

Edward started to laugh, and I joined in.

"that was not funny," Emmett quickly said. I laughed more quietly.

However, Edward continued laughing louder than before. Emmett narrowed his at him, then sudden desire came off him, I saw Edward cringe. Emmett must have been showing Edward images of Rosalie and himself. Bored and wanting to make him cringe in further, I began to think of Alice and myself.

Edward placed his hands over his ears as if to stop the images he was viewing.

I laughed at this while Edward was begging us to stop.

Edward hit us over the heads hard. I noticed a woman dressed as a nurse stare at my brother. Emmett, also seeing this, took his opportunity to annoy our brother further.

"Oh don't worry about him, he's just very sexually repressed"

Edward growled at him.

"Oh I can fix that," she said in that weird 'seductive' voice.

"Dear god, no!" he nearly shouted.

(back in the car after _Girls and poles_ )

"I cannot believe you did that," Edward laughed.

"It's not funny!" Emmett shouted at me "you actually made me dance up on the stage for crying out loud!"

"It was all Jasper's doing!" Edward insisted  
.  
Emmett rolled his eyes "of course it was, Eddy."

"What did I say about that name!?" Edward shouted annoyed. I chuckled.

We were all in the car driving home. The rest of the night had been like that, all trying to embarrass each other. _We_ got Emmet to dance on stage as our last act, before we had enough and wanted to return home. We were taking the long way home.

"So Jasper, how did that bathroom trip go?" I felt embarrassment begin to roll of me.

Edward spilt a drink on me, while in the men's bathroom I tried washing the stain out, the woman who wanted to meet me in the bathroom jumped on me. I luckily escaped her before her lips got anywhere near my skin. I shuddered at the memory.

"Let's not go into that again" I begged  
.  
"Oh I think we should!" Emmett teased. I ran my fingers through my long hair  
.  
"Why do you do this to me?" I asked. Emmett and Edward laughed. Groaning I looked out if the window. "There's no time for it now, we're home."

in union we all got out of the car and walked slowly to the door, laughing. Inside I heard Carlisle announce "the boys are back," followed by rushed footsteps to the door. Emmett opened the door only to have Rosalie hug him tightly, the same as Bella.

I looked at Alice who was staring with a smile. I winked at her, before anyone noticed.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hugged him tighter, then pulled away "what is that smell Emmett?"

"yeah, Edward, you smells horrible, like cheap perfume" Bella noted.  
While they were being distracted, I tried to slip away unnoticed up to the best shower. When they noticed me already halfway there, they raced me to the stairs.

But by the time they reached upstairs, I was already in the bathroom, striping away my clothes.

**(Rub a dub dub…)  
**  
I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked casually outside. I saw Alice leaning against the wall, staring at the walls. She looked up at me, a smile on her face, delight radiating off her. How I love to see her smile.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I whispered back.

"How was the club?" she asked, curious and annoyed.

"Fun" I said sarcastically

Relief rolled of her. I smiled and I kissed her forehead. I took a step forward, and placed my hand in hers-knowing no one was looking-and pulled her to my room.

I closed the door behind us.

Alice skipped over to my closest and threw clothes at me. I couldn't help but smile. She jumped on the couch and got into a comfortable position.

"I haven't been here in a while," she said looking around the room.

"Yeah," I said while pulling my arms through the sleeves and fastening the buttons. I looked up to see my angel watching me. Knowing the others were downstairs and out of hearing range I quickly slipped on the rest of my clothes, then quickly pouncing on her, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her passionately.

* * *

**So i hoped you enjoyed today's adventures!  
rub a dub dub  
By the by, I have a picture of the car on my profile-just incase.  
have a nice day/night!**

**Car-lizzle is the Shizzle**


	13. Surprises!

CHAPTER THRITEEN  
  
AGAIN, I'm sorry for not updating in a while...I blame the place with all the exams!  
sigh  
I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very good...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

E.P.O.V  
I sat downstairs with my angel, Bella sitting next to me on the loveseat. We were listening to Emmett explain what happened at the club to the rest of the family…and Eric.

I listening as Emmett went into a detailed explanation of when Emmett threw water in my shirt and trousers-just so, I would here the inappropriate thoughts coming off the girls.

Bella threw a cushion at him when she heard his intentions. We all laughed.

Jasper and Alice were upstairs rolling around kissing each other-lucky as hell, that no one was paying attention. Eric had come downstairs to wait for Alice who insisted on being alone while she picked her outfit for the next day. Well I thought that was why he was downstairs.

_Hmmm…look at that girl, smoking hot body. Just look at those- _that vile thing was thinking of Bella.

A growl erupted from my chest. I glared at Eric. How dare he think about my Bella like that!? I tightened my arms around her waist.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked, looking up at me, a puzzled expression on her face. I shook my head slightly and placed her on my lap while still glaring at Eric.

What on earth?

I know Alice is 'cheating' on Eric with Jasper, but Eric couldn't possible know that-and yet he's _still_ looking at my angel like that. I felt Bella's thin fingers stroke my cheek. I looked down at her wonderful golden eyes and kissed the tip of her nose. I pulled her body closer to mine, while I tried to ignore Eric's comments on the love of my life.

"-And then Jasper went to the bathroom to clean up and found-"

Jasper had suddenly appeared behind Emmett and smacked him over the head- it didn't hurt him of course.

_Oh great Emmett had to start that story…oh Edward, he didn't notice anything did he? _Jasper asked me in his thoughts.  
I moved my eyes to one corner of the room to the other-he would know it was a 'no'.

I raised fluidity, holding Bella close to my body, "okay, I've had enough embarrassment for one day, we'll be in our room if you need us." I was desperate to get away from Eric's vile thoughts.

I turned and headed to our room-ignoring Bella's protests.

I placed her on my couch and kissed her neck. Her protests immediately stopped and she wrapped her arms around my neck as I crushed my lips to hers.  
  
and, back to Jasper!  
  
Alice came down the stairs and sat next to Esme on the couch after Edward and Bella left for whatever they were going to do.

I gave Alice a quick wink. She giggled.

"What's funny, honeybunches?" Eric asked. _Maybe the fact your wife is cheating on you with her 'ex'. _I desperately wanted to say that but that would just relieve a little too much.

"Oh it was something from the movie I watched the other day," she insisted "its nothing."

He believed her; there was no trait of doubt or disbelief coming of him.

"Jasper you seem…better," Esme noted.

"Eh…" I quickly glanced at Alice-luckily no one noticed this quick exchange- "do I?" playing dumb.

"My plan actually worked!?" Emmett said in disbelief.

Alice changed the subject "you're not going hunting this weekend are you?"

it distracted them, "no I don't think we are going again," Carlisle reassured her.

I hadn't hunted in a while, and my eyes were turning to butterscotch to a dark gold. "I need to hunt," I stated.

"I'll come with you," Alice suggested, "I need to hunt too."

I nodded my head. Eric looked at me, jealousy in his eyes.

I felt a smile reach my lips.

The second we were far away from the house, I took Alice's hand in mine and ran through the forest. When a smell reached my nose, I let go of her hand and let my instincts take over me. Like a beast, I hunted down seven elks. Wiping the blood from my mouth, I noticed Alice crouched by a dead elk, watching me, a smile on her face when she saw me looking.  
I held out my arms for her. A streak of black and white flew into my arms.

"hey," I chuckled.

Alice buried her head in my chest and murmured what sounded like a 'hello.'

I chuckled louder and stroked her black hair. She looked up at me, and smiled. I found myself lost in her smile. She laughed and kissed my neck. Snapping out of it, I bent down to allow her to reach my face. I cupped her face with my hands and brought my lips to hers.

I pulled away after a second, Alice stepped on her tip-toes to make the kiss last longer.

I grabbed the carcasses of the dead elk and buried them. Not the nicest job in the word but it must be done. I stood over where I had just buried the corpses a second ago making sure it was hidden. I felt two thin arms wrap around my waist. I turned around and hugged Alice closer to my body.

"Jazz," Alice breathed. I sat down on the floor beneath us, and gestured for Alice to sit with me.

She sat down on my lap, and I pulled her legs around my waist. I leaned in and kissed her once again. Her hands raked through my hair as we were pulled into an even more passionate kiss.

Alice pulled away to breath-even though she didn't need to. I chuckled.

She turned so we both faced the same way. I rested my cheek on her head and snaked my arms around her tiny waist.  
I breathed in her scent and sighed. "Alice," I said, enjoying the way it sounded coming out of my mouth. "What are we going to do?"

I sensed her getting a bit panicked. That's odd- I wonder why she was panicking at this thought. "Alice, what is it?" I asked, concern coloring my voice.

"It's not that I'm scared of him, but I don't know how he would react to it and I don't want to find out if it's bad." Her emotions betrayed her.

My Alice was scared of his reaction. I dearly wanted to protect her from anything she was scared of. My arms tightened around her.

I kissed her hair.

"Oh Jasper," she breathed. suddenly, I felt her body stiffen. I turned her to face me, and saw the blank look in her eyes; another vision.

I waited until the blank look was gone. I asked softly leaning in closer "Alice? What did you see?"  
She looked a bit dazed for a while. She shook her head to shake of her daze, then immediately stood up. I stood up with her.  
"Eric's coming," she said in a quiet voice. She quickly went on her tiptoes and I bent down automatically, allowing her to peck my lips for a second. She turned around to face the direction she saw Eric coming in.

A few moments later I saw Eric's silhouette emerge in the trees. I sat back down on the ground, not caring about his presence.

I watched as he kissed my angel on her forehead. I resisted the urge to smack him.

"Hey honey," he said warmly. His eyes flashed to me and quickly back to Alice. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, with a smirk on his face. I barely managed to resist the urge again.

"How are you, dear?" he asked Alice.

"Fine," she replied casually.

"Would you mind, if I joined you?" he asked her, ignoring me completely.

I rolled my eyes. "Eh…sure" I heard Alice reply.

I ignored the anger waves both him and I were giving off. I decided I could hunt again.

I ran away quickly searching for a dear I could drain. After feeding off 5, I ran back to the house not wanting to have unpleasant conversations with Eric. I ran into the lounge to see Rosalie with her feet up on the table a magazine in her hands and another stack of magazines by the couch she happened to be resting on.

"Hey Jazz," she said not looking up. I realized I hadn't spent much time with my sister recently.

"How was hunting?" she asked, this time looking up at me. I shrugged my shoulders as I sat down next to her.  
"It was okay…then Eric came,"

she sighed and put her feet down and dropped her magazine in her lap. She rolled her eyes "I told him not to go," she said irritated "but no, don't listen to me and go out of jealousy and to annoy my brother" she muttered to herself.

I touched her shoulder, to make my peaceful waves stronger. "Thanks," she said.

"Now, I need to figure out what would look on my dear Emmett, he's clothes are so old" she exaggerated on the word 'so'.  
I took the magazine and flicked through the pages and offered if she would like my help.

She smiled and handed me have of the contents of the pile on the floor; "in fact I would very much appreciate your help" I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Emmett doesn't want to help?" I asked while checking through the first couple of pages.

She scoffed "no Emmett doesn't like looking for clothes so I'm forced to do it, but I don't mind, just as long as he isn't looking like someone from the last century" she laughed quietly at the irony.

"So, after finding the right clothes you're going to go out?" She nodded.

"I'm going with Esme, Bella and Alice, you want to come too?" she paused and had a questioning expression on her pale face.

I shook my head "nah, I don't think I could bear to be in a store with four women gushing over useless things like clothes and furniture and 'how cute this bag is'" I imitated a teenagers voice. Rosalie rolled her eyes and hit me playfully with the magazine repeatedly.

I chuckled and raised my arms over face in defense "okay, okay! I surrender!"

She stopped and looked at jeans modeled by men who looked unnaturally tanned.

As I pointed to one of the sweaters to Rosalie, Alice and Eric came through the doors. My head snapped up and smiled faintly.

"Hey guys," Alice greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey Alice" Rosalie said not looking up from the sweater I pointed out. I winked at her when Eric was looking at the stairs. She giggled and Eric's head snapped right back to her.

"Nothing," she said; probably answering to a question, he asked her in his head.

Eric lied on the opposite couch bringing Alice with him. Alice clearly looked uncomfortable.

Rosalie put the magazine on the table and stood up "okay, ready to go Alice?"

Alice in blink of an eye Alice was standing by the door eager to leave.

"Esme! Bella! Get down here!" Rosalie called.

I saw Esme skip down the stairs, and Bella following except with a frown on her face.

"Bye guys don't do anything stupid while we're gone" Esme warned.

And then they were gone.

A few moments later after much glaring from Eric and me, Emmett bounced down the stairs.

"Hey Jasper," Emmett greeted as he flopped onto the couch next to me.

"Hey Emmett."

"hey guys," I hadn't heard Edward come into the room.

"Okay now the ladies are gone who's up for a game of _wrestling?" _Emmett wiggled his eyebrows.

Eric rolled his eyes "childish."

Emmett's happy expression was wiped of his face "shut up Eric," he snapped. His usual sunny expression appeared again.

"Well?" he asked ignoring Eric  
.  
"Alright, I'm up for it," I agreed.

Emmett had an evil glint in his eyes. He rose and got into an appropriate position.  
I crouched down awaiting his first move.

All at once we jumped in the air and collided with one another creating a sound which resembled two boulders hitting each other. We continued to wrestle for a long time about 30 minutes.  
When about to roll into the coffee table, Carlisle walked through the door and warned us to be careful over wise Esme would through a massive fit.

"Well, Eric from what I can see I'm guessing no work today?" Carlisle asked as he sat down on his armchair.

Much to our disappointment, Eric in fact was work free today stopping my chances of some time with my delicate Alice.  
"Fortunately," he responded, "no, I'm able to do what I like today."

I looked down at my clothes, which had been stained with dirt and grease from hunting, and I wouldn't be surprised to find a few leaves in my long hair.

Before any more words could be shared, I took to the stairs, two at a time, to the first floor with the shower.

"We're home!" I heard my angel call from the car outside. I looked out of my window to see her beautiful face pointed in the direction of my window.  
A smile lit her face when she saw me looking at her. She turned to her car and pull out four huge bags with expensive clothes overflowing them-just like the others.

Bella seemed to have the least with only 2, Esme and Rose both with 3.

Alice zoomed past them and into her room, casually I walked to my door, slowly opening the handle and walking past her wide open door. She had dumped the contents of the bags onto her bed.

"Alice I hope you didn't over do yourself," I chuckled. Her beautiful body turned to face me.

"Actually I didn't find much," she announced "but I did notice your wardrobe was a bit bare," she added. I managed to catch the bag she threw to me.

"Now go put them on," she ordered.

I rolled my eyes as I headed to my room to change into the clothes Alice had gotten me. To my liking, nothing was too fancy, plain simple yet stylish clothes.

A few minutes after trying them on, I went to the lounge in one of the new outfits.

The first thing I saw was Emmett's head in a bag.

I raised my eyebrows as he took his head out.

"New clothes" he mouthed.

He rushed upstairs. I noticed Bella sitting on the couch, glaring at the bags set on the table.

"Hey Jasper," Bella said, tearing her eyes away from the bag.

"Hey," I greeted.

Edward was suddenly by her side. His arms wrapped around her frame. He seemed to be a bit protective and edgy.  
I sent him a questioning expression. He nodded his head slightly in the direction of the stairs. I spun on my heel to face the staircase. Eric was silently coming down.

"Hello guys," he said.

Still confused I nodded once. Edward just glared. Bella was looking at Edward, slightly dazed.

When she did not respond, Eric greeted "hello Bella," in a much warmer tone.

She looked up, after realizing what she had been doing, if she was human her cheeks would have become a soft pink.

"Eh…hello Eric," she said. She was slightly confused, as was I.  
My eyes were shifting between Eric, who was looking at Bella, to Bella who was gazing at Edward; trying to figure out what was happening.

After looking at Bella for a bit, I suddenly noticed the lust someone seemed to be radiating behind me.

A light bulb went off in my head.

I looked, my mouth forming a shape of an O, at Eric and Bella again.

Eric liked Bella. Luckily, Bella did not seem to know this.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I just realized something…" I trailed off still surprised.

"Bella, what are you doing? I told you ages ago to put on those clothes!" Alice stood in between Eric and me.

Reluctantly, Bella stood up and walked up the stairs slowly Edward following closely.

Eric seemed to be watching Bella's hips as she moved. I heard a low growl come from Edward.

Not wanting anyone to get angry, I sent out a wave of calmness and peace.

Alice started up at Eric, confusion coming off her. I saw her arms lift, as if to wrap them in around my waist. I nudged her. She stopped and instead ran her fingers through her hair.

"I see you like your new clothes," Alice noted.

I chuckled. Eric's head whipped in her direction. "New clothes?"

"Yes," she said.

"You got him new clothes?" he made it sound like I was a monster who didn't deserve such luxuries as clothes.

"Yes-why?" she asked, confused.

"Why would you get _him_ clothes?"  
She hesitated at first but quickly replied "because, he has been wearing those old clothes for ages."

He seemed to expect that and pulled her close to his body.

I narrowed my eyes. Alice looked up at me, a sad expression on her face.  
It took everything inside of me not to pull her close to me and hold her.

Alice moved away from him, and shouted "Bella! Come I want to see you in the clothes!" Alice rushed up the stairs in a matter of seconds.

I saw Eric's eyes flicker to upstairs.

"No!" Bella shouted from upstairs.

Suddenly Alice was beside me.

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs to outside Edward and Bella's room-which Edward was leaning next to the door, a smug smile  
on his face.

Alice nudged me, and I sent positive waves to Bella.

"No! Stop it Jasper! I'm not coming out in these!" she protested. I however continued sending assuring waves.

"Come on! I want to see them on you" Alice argued.

"No!" Bella protested.

Alice looked at Edward-she was telling him something.

He nodded and smiled wider.

"Bella" he said in a voice he knew Bella found irresistible "please come out, I want to see you."

We heard silence, until I heard the doorknob turn and Bella stepped out in a tank top and a short skirt-which Bella was usually too self-  
conscious to wear- and pumps.

I chuckled as I looked at Edward who looked like his eyes were going to pop out.

Bella looked like again if she was human would be blushing quite deeply.

"Why am I wearing this? And why is my bag full of fancy dresses?" Bella asked.

"Your wardrobe lacks in nice clothes," Alice stated "also you need a dress for prom…" she added.

Bella's eyes widened.  
"No! I am not going to prom!" she shouted.

"We are going prom, and so will you!"

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"No!" Bella moaned.

"It's too late now Bella, Rosalie and I spoke already about this! And Edward doesn't seem to mind either."

Knowing she had lost Bella became quiet. Eric was standing behind Alice. He seemed to like those clothes on Bella more than he should  
because Edward's arms tightened around Bella.

"Well Bella you look stunning" he complemented.

She smiled politely. Edward growled very quietly when Eric was still gawking. When sudden realization hit Bella (I could tell) her eyes suddenly  
went big and she buried her head in Edward's chest.

Edward pulled Bella and himself into his room shutting the door behind him.

"Prom?" I asked Alice.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I thought it would be fun and that means dresses!"

I chuckled.

"But prom? So juvenile!" Eric scoffed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Alice's face fell. It tore me apart seeing her face like that.

"God Eric, it's only a little fun, you don't have to stomp on every body's fun" I snarled.

Alice smiled slightly. Eric glared at me.

He marched off to the library. As soon as no one was in sight I pulled Alice into a hug and kissed her hair.

"Don't listen to him Alice."

She hugged me and said happily "yeah, it doesn't matter anyway-he won't be coming."

I grinned and kissed her hair once more before going to my study. I sighed once I closed the door behind me. I sat on the leather seat and opened the book at where I had left it last time I read it.

* * *

**I know its randomly popped up, but I felt like Eric should ...like Bella, and Edwards and her reaction are quite...crap I guess...  
I'm sorry but I'm afraid I might not be updating anytime soon!  
arlsgadhfgkdsfkjthdfgskjsdgh**

have a nice day/night

oh! and thanks for the reviews!  



End file.
